Part 2
In Part 2, the PCs embark to Neverwinter at the suggestion of Donnus Atesso, who tells of a rumour of a powerful wizard in the city who they could consult about the magical staff they found. On the way, they encounter the goblin they left alive at Cragmaw Cave looking hungry, dirty and asking for coin. If they attack it jut runs away. Once they reach Neverwinter, they most likely ask around about the wizard, but oddly enough, no one has heard what Donnus Atesso told them. Eventually, the get directed to seek out Lord Neverember, the ruler Lord of the city. The guard at the city gate informs them that the king is seeing no visitors today. (He is only a guard, he doesn't now why). If the PCs can convince him, he will eventually take them inside to where people normally meet the king. Their, one of the king's advisers (a pasty middle aged fat man in robes with a large fancy necklace who seems quite frazzled) will help them. Eventually, he will inform the PCs that the king is away from the castle on a matter of utmost importance. Their was rumour of army of orcs besieging the city of Longsaddle to the east. Neverwinter and Longsaddle have friendly relations so the Lord and his army have left the city for to help in that battle. As a result, the city has been left unprotected which no one can know about. He too, however, has not heard of any wizard dwelling in the city but Lord Neverember is known to be secretive about important matters of the city (which a powerful wizard arriving here would be of upmost importance). See Longsaddle. If/when the PCs inquire about a wizard in the city, Lord Neverember looks shocked and asks them where they learned that information. The wizard was hired secretly by the Lord to fortify the city with magic. They have been rumours circulating of an orcs assembling and building massive armies and the attack on Longsaddle only helps to confirm the rumours. Gathering off orcs attacking cities of the size of Longsaddle is rare and nearly unprecedented. The behaviour, as mentioned previously, is also abnormal as they kidnapped rather than killed which is very unusual. As a result, the need for greater defences in the city is bigger than ever. The Lord will take them to see the wizard, after inquiring about why, and he will blind fold them, lead them on a walk and leave a guard posted who can take them back whenever their business is finished. When the reach their destination... They arrive in the middle large, dimly lit, windowless room. It is about 50 ft by 50 ft. Directly in front of them is a large desk, filled with various books and papers scattered messily around. Off the left of the room is a large bookshelf filled with books which covers the entirety of that wall. Too their right is a number of different workstations all with different things on them. Their is what appears to be a potion workbench, one with various deformed animals in cages and one with nothing but a small black bowl in the middle, among others. Sitting at the desk is a fairly young man who doesn't look much like a wizard. He appears to be in his mid 20's and in a baggy, short-sleeved shirt, tight pants and no shoes. He asks, "how may I help you?" After they hand him the staff, he examines it for a bit mutters some things under his breath and proclaims, that it is a powerful magic indeed found in that staff. . It appears that a demon is indeed kept in the gemstone. It's life source is tied to the gemstone so to banish the demon, the gemstone also must be destroyed. He has heard of magic like this before, but never seen it. After he consults a book he says that their is a spell which can destroy the gemstone get rid of the demon. Unfortunately, it requires some hard to acquire ingredients. The list of the ingredients is One final catch, the demon is also tied to the owner of the staff who must be killed in order for the spell to work. Anyone can use the staff but the owner is the one who uses the staff the latest. Magic this powerful, leaves distinct traces if you know how to find and follow them. I cannot say who or what is using this magic, but it is none to come from a dark, tremendously evil and immensely powerful source. To destroy this artifact would not only be a great service to the world but also possibly lend clues as to who/where the source is. If you do take this quest to destroy the staff, you will be rewarded handsomely and have a powerful ally in the future (him and his... co-workers shall we call them - more on that if you take this task upon you and succeed). This list is as follows - a live echo flower (flower which can repeat the last sounds it heard). See Echo Flower - the hair of a korred, given willingly. See Korred. - the eyes of a bodak. See Bodak. - the pure blood of a young girl - the heart of a giant ape - a black sapphire (the gemstone found on the staff) - valuable gemstones sold in waterdeep. The lady in the pawn has a black onyx which looks similar to the black sapphire which she will tell people is a black sapphire and is willing to sell for 2000 gp. See. Black Sapphire In order to help you on your journey, I give you these gifts, 1500 gp, a bag of holding to keep the ingredients in as well as this simple gold ring which, the wearer of which, will always know which direction is north.